halofandomcom-20200222-history
Skull/Halo 2
skull appears identical to these.]] Summary Many people have never even heard of the Skulls in Halo 2. That is because you have to go VERY out of your way to find them! A skull is an item that you pick up that activates a "cheat" of some sort, with effects ranging from the über-cool to the absurd.http://ducain.org/hihforum/viewtopic.php?t=9 Also, when you find a skull, it still works until you restart the game by resetting the Xbox unit. This is good because if you want a certain skull, but want to see what it's like on another level, you can do it. Yay. Read on, dear reader, and learn all about these gifts from Bungie! Note: These items are not actually part of the Halo universe, but are just tidbits Bungie left in Halo 2. List of Known Skulls Anger Level: Gravemind (Level) Directions: Fight all the way through High Charity until you reach the first park area (if "park area" is to vauge, it's the area the has a sniper tower, drones, and jetpack elites.). As soon as you are outside, turn right. You will see some Covenant crates next to the rock ledge. Jump from the crate to the rock ledge. Walk up the rock hill and to your right you will see a large red girder. Jump onto the girder and follow it back towards the complex you came from. You will run into an invisible Grunt weilding a Fuel Rod Cannon. Kill the Grunt, and continue to the end of the girder where you will see the Angry skull floating above a small grav-lift. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: Grunts shoot much faster, and the Angry skull is the only known skull that can be cycled through, allowing you to use the skull as a third weapon. Status: Confirmed Assassins Level: Regret Directions: Immediately after the gondola ride following the battle with the Hunters, there will be a building with two turrets on it. Enter the building and turn to your left. There will be a box, jump on it. From there jump to the adjacent light fixture, then to the ledge. The ledge leads to the area with the two turrets. Once there use a Grenade Jump to get onto the roof area, then, using Crouch Jumps and grenade jumps, follow the right side perimeter of the building. Once you have gone as far as you can go you will find a small grassy area with two cloaked dancing Elites and the Assassins skull. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: All enemies in game are permanently cloaked. Marines can't see them, so they can't help at all! Status: Confirmed Trivia:This skull also appears on any difficulty but will not affect unless is on Legendary. Black Eye Level: The Great Journey (Level) Directions: Eventually you have to escort the Sarge who is in a Scarab. Follow him along until you see the huge compound in front of you. Directly above the door that the Sarge blows open with the Scarab is an angled beam. Land your Banshee on this beam and walk to the top of the beam. Look down and to your left and you will see a circular angled wall. Jump onto this wall and walk to the top. Walk straight along the right-hand side of this area. You will have to jump over a small beam in front of you. Continue walking straight until you come to a grassy area. Keep walking up the grassy hill and go until you come to the point where can jump onto the angled support for the tower meets the grass. Jump onto the support and walk up the support. It's a very steep climb, so jumping while you're going up the support speeds up the walk some. At the first landing you will see the Black Eye skull sitting on a glowing white panel on the floor. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: Your shield does not charge normally. To charge your shields you must kill something (enemy or ally) with a melee attack. You can charge your shields into the Overshield range by doing this. Blind Level: Outskirts Directions: At the beginning of Outskirts, You will not be able to move and it'll start with a few lines but most notable is "Shake it off marines!" thats when you will gain your concisiousness back. Run to the door and go in, there will be a grunt down the hall.If you go through the door there will be another door painted onto the scenery. Jump onto the light above the door and crouch-jump onto the wall. Turn to your left and go down the long dark corridor and pick up the skull; it will say "blind" and your screen will flash black for a second. Difficulty: Any difficulty Effect: You can not see your weapon (unless it's the Energy Sword), body, shields, ammo, or motion tracker, or use your flashlight. Good luck aiming with no reticle! Also, enemies can still spot you, ergo, this skull serves no tactical advantage whatsoever. Status: Confirmed Catch Level: Metropolis Directions: Right after you exit from the underground highway, you'll come to a large open-air circular room with a handful of Jackal snipers and some Elites. The quickest way to get safely to the skull is to get the next checkpoint by jumping into the Warthog and letting the Marine drive you to the next area. Jump out of the jeep and backtrack to the large room, and clear the area. You will see a large semi-circlular beam going from one of the main platforms that goes from the ground up to the top of the two towers. Do a grenade jump at the bottom of this beam and walk all the way to the top. Jump over to the ledge of the left tower. Walk to the end of the ledge and you will find the Catch skull. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: Enemies always drop 2 Plasma Grenades, and it appears that the AI in general will toss more grenades. Status: Confirmed Envy Level: Delta Halo (Level) Directions: Progress through Delta Halo until you come to an area with a large central stucture that has a multitude of columns. This is the area where Cortana tells you that the Covenant is pouring out of the center section. When you first get into this area, you have to go left, and there is a ramp on the left that goes up and then back down. Get on this ramp and continue up the wall until you are on the landing where there will be (or used to be) some plasma turrets. Follow this landing all the way to it's end, and you'll see a door that is blocked off by a large stone. Jump on top of the stone, and jump again to get on a thin ledge. Make sure you're up against the left wall, and grenade jump up to the top of the wall to your left. Once you're on this wall, you'll see that the right wall ends and there is some earth behind it. Jump onto the dirt, and follow the stone wall all the way to the top. When you're on the top of this wall, you can look down towards the center and you should see two cloaked Elites dancing towards each other with the Envy skull between them. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: The Master Chief now has a cloaking device just like the Arbiter's. However, there is no visible timer, so remember: 5 second cloak with 10 second recharge. Status: Confirmed Famine Level: The Oracle (Level) Directions: After you get off of the slowly descending elevator, you will come to a hallway where you see a handful of dead bodies. Continue into the next room, and you will be on the second floor of a room that has a lot of glass windows. When you enter this room, look to the right, and find the third pane of glass. It should be to the right of a wall that has some flood guts splattered on it. Shoot out this window, and the windows directly across the room. If you look below you, you will see a platform that has four tall posts. On the far side of the room there is a column that is right in between the two windows on the far side of the room. Turn on your active camo, and jump to the center platform. Jump on either of the posts on the far side of the platform and jump to the column between the windows. Make another jump through the window you shot out, and make a left. Walk all the way to the end and you'll find four Combat Form Elites convulsing on the floor, with the Famine skull in the middle of them. also,sometimes, one of the combat forms stands up, but does not attack. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: All human weapons found on the ground have half ammo. Status: Confirmed Ghost Level: Uprising Directions: Immediately after the armory room that is full of Covenant and human weapons, there is an L shaped room. Grenade jump using a Ghost up to the rafters of this room, and you will find the skull over a doorway. Or, if your playing co-op, get a box from the weapon room, and have one player stand on the box, then have the other player stand on the first player's head, have player 2 crouch-jump on to the ledge and grab the skull! Difficulty: Legendary Effect: When meleeing an elite or other enemy, they do not flinch. Status: Confirmed Grunt Birthday Party Level: The Arbiter (Level) Directions: The very first time you get a Banshee, fly down. Below you is a large beamlike structure (not to be confused with the one directly below you that turns and goes vertical) running from the arm of the station you just came out of to one exactly like it on the side opposite. Below this structure are 3 cylinders hanging down, with cylinders of light shooting out of the bottom. They look like they are what keeps the station floating. If this explanation is too vague, they are the absolute lowest parts of the station. Now go to the middle engine and land on the top part of it. This and the other engines connect to the large structure mentioned earlier. The tops of the engines come up to meet the structure at an angle, where this angle is under the connecting structure and coming up to meet it, there is a place to walk (like being under a bridge). Under one side you will see the six Heretic Grunts dancing in a circle around the Skull. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: Headshots turn into Plasma Grenade explosions. You must first take down an Elite's shield for this to work on one. Status: Confirmed I Would Have Been Your Daddy Level: Outskirts Difficulty: Legendary Directions: Walk around on the roof tops and you will eventually get a special check point which triggers it. Picking it up will transport you to Sniper Ally armed only with a plasma pistol, and faced with seven waves of Ultra Elites. There's one in the first wave, two in the second, ect. You have to kill all the Elites for the skull to take effect. If you die, the skull will have vanished and you will have to start at the beginning, unless you reach 2 checkpoints after finding the skull. This skull has been known to be very tricky, working for some, but not for others. It helps immensely if you get the Envy or Ghost skull first, however, you will lose bragging rights. Effect: Characters, excluding the Jackals, Hunters, and the Drones, say humorous lines. Status: Confirmed Trivia: The skull is named after a Sergeant Johnson quote sometimes heard in Assault on the Control Room: "I would have been your daddy, but the dog beat me over the fence!" Iron Level: High Charity (Level) Directions: When you enter the final (the second) Gravity Lift, look up. A skull will pass through you extemely quickly so you must start holding X a bit before you actually pass it to grab hold of it. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: When playing co-op, if either player dies the game restarts you at your last checkpoint. This affects all difficulties. Normally this only happens on Legendary. It also makes allies immune to melee attacks. Status: Confirmed Mythic Level: Sacred Icon (Level) Directions: There is a semi outdoor area which has the same type of area right next to it. There is an Enforcer in front of each one. Go past this area and down the piston and you'll be in a vary dark and dank Flood infested area. There's a stack of 6 or 7 boxes as you enter the room. Use them to jump up to the landing above. There are a handful of alcoves on your right hand side. The skull is in the third alcove, floating above a dead human Flood. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: Enemies have more health and shielding, and are therefore harder to kill. Note: health and shielding increase more as the enemies rise in rank. A red Grunt will not gain as much health as a white Grunt. Similarly, a blue minor Elite will gain a small bit of health, but a white SpecOps Elite will gain a ridiculous amount of both shielding and health, to the point that a Plasma Overcharge won't drop their shields even halfway. Status: Confirmed Whuppopotamus Level: The Armory Directions: At the beginning of the level, after you power your shields for the first time, the Sarge shows up on an elevator. Wait in the room until the Sarge starts berating you, telling you to get into the elevator. You MUST wait for him to say "Would it help if I said please?" Once he says this, get in the elevator, and go down to the tram. Get on the tram, and face towards the INSIDE of the building. Press up against the glass doors towards the inside of the building. You should hold X down, and you should pick up the skull. It's on a stack of green crates, near the end of the tram ride. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: Enemies have a much better idea of where you are (even with camo), and will come straight for you rather than your allies. Status: Confirmed Trivia: The file in the H2 code nicknames this skull 'whuppopotamus', although no name for the skull appears in-game. Sputnik Level: Quarantine Zone (Level) Directions: From the start of the level, turn directly around, and you should see a tunnel. Head into the tunnel and go straight until you exit the tunnel. Go straight across the open area, and you'll come across a broken pipe tunnel on your right. Straight in front of you you should see a small ledge running across the wall, above the green pit. Carefully get onto that small ledge and walk all the way to the end of the ledge to find the Sputnik skull. Note: requires no skill at all to get, easiest skull to get other than Blind. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: The mass of certain objects is severly reduced, making them fly farther when smacked with a melee hit, or when they are near an explosion. Weapon damage is not changed. It also has the added effect of making enemies turn around when you hit them, allowing you to kill them in two hits. Also you can move dead bodies. Status: Confirmed Thunderstorm Level: Cairo Station Directions: In the large room after the armory, you need to use a crouch-jump to get onto a light fixture on the right wall (right of the room when you enter) and then jump from there onto the higher area. There is a series of diagonal beams. Walk up one near to the end of it and use it to duck-jump onto one of the rails. You can fall between the rails, so be careful. Once on the rail, walk down it until you can jump onto the highest platform. Then bash the trashcan. Difficulty: Legendary Effect: All Elites (Except "fixed" variants, e.i. Jet-pack, Spec-Ops), Grunts (Also except fixed variants, like gunner etc.), Jackals (Except snipers), and Brutes become their highest rank. Status: Confirmed Bibliography * Cawood, Stephen. Halo 2 Hacks: Tips & Tools for Finishing the Fight. O'Reilly Media: 2005. * Orlando, Greg. Secrets Of Halo 2. Triumph Books: 2005. External links * High Impact Halo – Site devoted to Halo stunts *Halo 2 Skulls Skulls Skulls